wwepediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Triple H
Triple H Paul Michael Levesque thumb|176px|HHH Paul Michael Levesque (* 27. Juli 1969 in Nashua, New Hampshire, USA), besser bekannt unter seinem Ringnamen Hunter Hearst Helmsley bzw. Triple H, ist ein US-amerikanischer Wrestler und Schauspieler, der derzeit bei der Wrestlingorganisation World Wrestling Entertainment tätig ist. Levesque erhielt insgesamt vierzehnmal die beiden höchsten Titel der Liga und ist damit einer der erfolgreichsten Akteure. ---- Karriere Media:Anfänge und erste Schritte Levesque begann im frühen Alter mit dem Bodybuilding und verbuchte schon als Jugendlicher größere Erfolge. In seiner Jugendzeit bekam er viele lukrative Angebote von verschiedenen Football- und Ringermannschaften. Doch er lehnte alle Angebote ab, da er schon seit seiner Kindheit den Traum verwirklichen wollte, einmal Wrestler zu werden. So startete er nach Ende der High School in Walter „Killer“ Kowalskis Wrestlingschule, um die Grundlagen des professionellen Wrestlings zu erlernen. Im März 1992 debütierte Levesque dann in Kowalskis Promotion IWF als Terra Ryzing, wo er auch wenig später den Schwergewichtstitel gewann. Aufgrund seiner Statur wurden bald andere Wrestlingligen auf ihn aufmerksam, unter anderem die WCW, welche ihn Anfang 1994 verpflichtete. Zunächst noch unter seinem alten Ringernamen, später dann als versnobter Frankokanadier Jean-Paul Levesque, konnte er hier nur wenig erreichen. Bereits nach einem Jahr wechselte er erneut – diesmal zur WWF. ---- / WWE (seit 1995) Sein WWF-Charakter als neuenglischer Aristokrat Hunter Hearst Helmsley deckte sich in etwa mit dem aus der WCW, auch wenn er den französischen Einschlag seines Charakters hinter sich ließ. Aus den Initialen leitete sich im Laufe der Zeit sein derzeitiger Ringname Triple H (dt. „dreifaches H“) – mit dem Spitznamen The Game – ab. Beim Summerslam 1995 ließ man ihn als Einstand Bob „Spark Plugg“ Holly (Hardcore Holly) besiegen. In den folgenden Monaten schlossen sich Fehdenprogramme u. a. gegen den Ultimate Warrior und Marc Mero an, ehe seine Karriere einen Knick erlebte. Levesque war Teil der Kliq geworden, einer berüchtigten Gruppierung von Wrestlern, der u. a. Shawn Michaels, Kevin Nash und Scott Hall angehörten und die über viel Macht hinter den Kulissen verfügte. Die zwei Letztgenannten wechselten 1996 zur WCW, und Michaels und Levesque wollten sie daher in ihren letzten Matches gebührend verabschieden. Obwohl laut Drehbuch verfeindet, feierten die Vier vor allen Zuschaueraugen gemeinsam und entlarvten das Showgeheimnis des Wrestlings. Da Hall und Nash nun weg waren und Michaels als WWF-Champion präsent gehalten werden musste, bekam Levesque die ganzen Auswirkungen dieses so genannten „Curtain-Call“-Vorfalls zu spüren. Er musste monatelang Kämpfe verlieren und wurde kaum in Fehdenprogramme eingebaut. Erst gegen Ende des Jahres ging es wieder aufwärts. Er durfte Marc Mero den WWE-Intercontinental-Championship–Titel abnehmen und diesen mehrere Monate halten. 1997 ging es langsam weiter bergauf, als Levesque das Turnier King of the Ring gewinnen durfte. Im gleichen Jahr präsentierte er seine neue Begleiterin Chyna, welche im Laufe des Jahres auch real seine Lebensgefährtin wurde. Ende 1997 schloss man Levesque mit Shawn Michaels zusammen und erschuf so die D-Generation X. Im Zuge dessen erhielt Levesque auch den WWE-European-Championship–Titel. Als Michaels nach Wrestlemania XIV verletzungsbedingt ausfiel, ließ man Levesque die Führung der DX übernehmen und fortan als Face agieren. Eine Fehde gegen die Gruppierung Nation of Domination folgte, während welcher Levesque The Rock den Intercontinental–Titel abnehmen durfte. Aufgrund einer Knieverletzung musste er diesen jedoch abgeben und kehrte erst im Dezember 1998 zurück. Im Rahmen der Handlung mit der Gruppierung Corporation trennte man ihn kurz von Chyna. In der Folge ließ man Levesque ebenfalls zu dieser Gruppierung wechseln und machte ihn wieder zum Bösewicht. The Game Mit neuem Look bezog man den nun als „The Game“ titulierten Levesque im Rest des Jahres in das Geschehen um den WWF World Heavyweight Champion Titel mit ein und ließ ihn unter anderem mit Steve Austin, dem Undertaker und The Rock fehden. Erringen durfte er diesen Titel schließlich von Mankind. Allerdings war seine erste Titelregentschaft nur von kurzer Dauer, da WWE-Boss Vince McMahon bald darauf den höchsten Titel seiner eigenen Promotion erringen konnte. Es folgten weitere drei Gewinne des Championships und Fehden u.a. mit Stone Cold Steve Austin, Kane, Undertaker, The Rock und Mankind. Nachdem er im Frühjahr 2001 mit Steve Austin den WWE-Tag-Team-Titel erhalten hatte, zog er sich bei einem Kampf einen Quadrizeps-Muskel-Abriss im linken Knie zu und fiel erneut verletzungsbedingt aus. 2002 kehrte er als Face zurück und durfte bei Wrestlemania X-8 den Undisputed WWE World-Heavyweight-Titel von Chris Jericho erhalten, welchen er einen Monat später an Hulk Hogan abgeben sollte. Im Sommer des Jahres kam es zu einem erneuten Erscheinen der Gruppierung D-Generation X, woraus ein Fehdenprogramm zwischen ihm und Shawn Michaels geschrieben wurde. Das erste Match dieser Fehde war ein Unsanctioned-Match beim SummerSlam 2002, welches Shawn Michaels für sich entscheiden konnte. Die Rivalität der beiden wuchs von diesem Punkt immer weiter, bis sie in einem Hell in a Cell Match bei Bad Blood 2004 gipfelte. Levesque holte sich zwischen 2002 und 2005 weitere fünf Male die World Heavyweight Championship. Inzwischen wurde die Gruppierung Evolution, bestehend aus ihm selbst, Ric Flair, Randy Orton und Batista, gegründet. Bei Wrestlemania XX sollte Levesque den Titel an Chris Benoit abgeben. Es folgten im Anschluss Jahre, in denen man die Evolution stückweise auseinanderfallen ließ und Levesque gegen alle Mitglieder Fehdenprogramme bestritt. Den Anfang machte man mit Randy Orton, der Benoit beim Summerslam den World-Heavyweight-Titel abnahm. Levesque erhielt von ihm schließlich den Titel, um ihn später an das nächste ausgetretene Mitglied der Gruppierung, Batista, wieder abzugeben. Nach einer kurzen Pause ließ man ihn den Rest des Jahres schließlich mit Ric Flair fehden. Nach einem Intermezzo mit Big Show wurde er in das Geschehen um den WWE-Titel einbezogen, durfte diesen jedoch nicht erhalten. Im Anschluss daran kam es zur erneuten Reformation der D-Generation X mit Michaels und einem Fehdenprogramm gegen Ligenbesitzer Vince McMahon. Bei der nächsten RAW-Großveranstaltung „Cyber Sunday“ begann die nächste Fehde der DX gegen Randy Orton & Edge, die sich bis Januar 2007 zog. Levesque verletzte sich jedoch in einem Kampf real am rechten Knie und musste sechs Monate pausieren. Er kehrte bei der Großveranstaltung Summerslam 2007 in einem Kampf gegen King Booker zurück. Danach fehdete er eine Zeit lang gegen Umaga, der als Protegé McMahons agierte. Am 7. Oktober 2007 wurde Randy Orton bei der Veranstaltung „No Mercy“ aufgrund einer Verletzung John Cenas zum neuen WWE-Champion gemacht. Man ließ Levesque ihm den Titel abnehmen, doch noch am selben Abend gab es einen Rückkampf um den Titel, in welchem Orton den Titel wiedererhielt. Zwischenzeitlich gab es einige vereinzelte Kämpfe der D-Generation X mit Shawn Michaels. Danach befand sich Levesque in einer Fehde um den WWE-Titel. Im April 2008 erhielt er diesen schließlich bei der Veranstaltung „Backlash“. Am 23. Juni 2008 ließ man ihn zur Freitagssendung Smackdown wechseln. Nach einem kurzen Fehdenprogramm mit The Great Khali repräsentierte er den Smackdown-Kader weiterhin als Träger des höchsten Titels. Zur Survivor Series am 23. November 2008 musste er jedoch seinen Titel an den zurückkehrenden Edge abgeben. Am 15. Februar 2009 ließ man Triple H den WWE Champion Titel bei der Großveranstaltung „WWE No Way Out“ gewinnen und machte ihn damit zum mittlerweile 13-fachen Träger.Backlash 2009 musste er den Titel Randy Orton abgeben,und wurde durch einen Punt Kick verletzt.Am 8 Juni 2009 kam Triple H zürück und schlug auf Legacy merfach mit einen Stuhl und einen Hammer ein.